


8th Birthday

by Dragonfire13



Series: Avengers Family [8]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Peter's birthday and his favorite present is from Clint who got it just to piss Tony off, and be Peter's favorite uncle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8th Birthday

Peter stood just outside the archer floor which was for his uncle Clint and sometimes him (when his dad and Steve weren't home). Peter swallowed before walking farther in and watched as his uncle shoot arrow after arrow at targets. "What do ya need little spider?" Clint asks while still shooting barley noticing he had started to pick up the habit Natasha had of calling Peter a little spider. "Well.. Um.. Uh you know how my birthday is in a week?"

"Yeah." Clint says pausing as he turns to look at Peter.

"Well umm I know what I really really  _really_ want! But daddy said no so that's why you gotta get it for me right!?" Peter says while making his puppy eyes come out. Clint doesn't even have to think about it as he says "If I get you whatever you want I can mess with Stark and he can't return whatever it is because your going to love it and crap right?" A nod from Peter "Then of course i'll get it for you! What is it?"

Clint bent down as Peter rose on his tip toes and softly whispered it into his ear, and Clint couldn't help the evil laugh coming up out of his mouth.

* * *

**1 Week Later. Peter's birthday.**

Peter blew out the candles on his cake while grinning madly up at his aunts, uncles, Agent (also known as Agent Coulson), and Mr. Pirate! Peter had gotten JARVIS to invite Agent and Mr. Pirate with a message that said Clint was going to mess with Tony and they would want to be there. "Is it time for presents now?" Peter says while turning to look at his dad who nodded and was expecting him to ask for Tony's first instead Peter snapped his head towards Clint before saying "Uncle Clint can I have my present now!?"

"Of course! Just give me a minute to get it!" Clint leaves with a shit ass smirk on his face leaving the whole room wondering what he got while Peter is jumping up and down in excitement. "Here he comes!" Clint's voice yells from down the hall right before something small and black comes running down the hall tackling Peter who is laughing and hugging onto the thing.

"What the fu---- fudge is that!?" Tony yells while pointing at the now not moving thing.

"That Stark is a Great Dane Mastiff mix puppy that is about a month old. He is also now Peter's new pet and places me as his favorite uncle." Clint grins even bigger as Tony goes to say something but Peter beats him to it saying "Uncle Clint his so awesome! I wanted a lab but this is waaay better! I'm going to call him... Apollo!" Apollo was pure black with bright blue eyes and everyone could already tell he was going to be a giant when he was older.

Tony was already thinking of how the dog was going to chew up everything and was glaring at Clint with hate but stopped as Peter grinned up at him, while hugging the dog to him. In the back ground Pepper was thinking about how the reporters were going to see this and how she was going to have to make sure he didn't attack anyone when Tony told him to. Agent was trying not to laugh at Tony's face while Fury was shaking his head before saying "I expect that dog won't be causing trouble right?"

"Of course not!" Peter said looking over at "Stark's never cause trouble." Fury could already see the reports of dog attacks piling up in his desk that he give to Phil. Bruce was just hoping that the dog didn't make the other guy come out. Natasha seemed to enjoy Apollo and was scratching him behind the ear while Peter started to ask about when Thor was going to visit again so that he could show Thor his new dog.


End file.
